Assassin (MNC)
The Assassin is the mostly silent pro whose fast speed and cloaking make her deadly to the unsuspecting player. She never actually utters a word; she can only be heard to grunt, laugh, and hum. She seems to suffer from multiple personality disorder, as she can seem sweet and innocent, shown by her giggling after a support heals her, as well as her nonchalant humming during her knife taunt, but also has a sinister side, shown by her unrelenting brutality, and her sinister laugh after her knife taunt is complete. The Assassin is best suited for patient players who enjoy sneaking around the edges of a map and waiting for the proper opening for a kill. Weapons Dagger *Short-range, melee weapon *Dagger upgrades to a sword when Assassin Skill is upgraded to Level 3 and will increase damage for both melee and assassination. *Reload button does a lunge attack. *Dagger and sword alternate fire does a grapple. *Taunt: The Assassin spins the dagger around her finger, humming, and makes a knifing motion with it. She laughs afterward. *Sword Taunt: She throws the sword up in the air, does a spin kick, and catches the sword. Shuriken Launcher *Fast-fire weapon, shurikens ricochet *Shuriken Launcher's alternate fire is a grapple. *Taunt: She does three kicks, before doing a flip. She laughs afterwards. Skills Dash *Light and nimble, the Assassin can dash into or out of a situation. This ability allows the Assassin to sprint at high speeds for a short amount of time. You can use this ability while Cloaked. Each upgrade increases the distance you can dash. Cloak *The Assassin relies on her cloaked armor to avoid being seen. When upgraded to level 3, the Assassin can recharge her Cloak while stationary. Smoke Bomb *Smoke Bomb temporarily blinds enemies around her. It also gives you a temporary boost to jump height. *Upgrading will increase blind radius. *While using a smoke bomb an Assassin cannot be knocked back, but can be grappled. Assassin *Decreased fall damage, increased Shuriken capacity. Dagger replaced with Sword at level 3. Strategy *Listen for the hum of a cloaked Assassin *You can see a cloaked Assassin when she takes damage *Assassin's cloak is useless when she's on fire *Assassin's grapple does less damage from the front *Assassin's cloak is more visible when she's moving *Assassin's cloak is more visible the closer she is. *Shurikens can ricochet off walls and floors *The reload button with the dagger or sword will cause the Assassin to lunge forward *Sprinting will not cause the Assassin to decloak *Assassins can spawn Gremlins Tips and Tricks *A fully upgraded Assassins' grapple will kill any enemy from behind except the Tank. (Barring health upgrades/Support healing) *A fully upgraded Assassins' grapple will kill the assassin, sniper, and assault from the front. (Barring health upgrades/Support healing) *The Shuriken Launcher is not an effective damage dealer, but may be used to finish off already damaged enemies or destroy turrets. *The assassin's smoke bomb, partnered with a jump, followed by a stealth, is a good way to escape sticky situations such as botched assassination attempts. *A sword lunge is an effective way to finish off an enemy with little remaining health. *While sprinting, the assassin kicks up a little dust with every step. *Cloaked assassins give off an audible hum which can give away her presence. If your target has no rear security, consider not using the cloak. *Deployed Gunners and Tanks cannot be grappled, but can usually be killed safely with a ricochet Shuriken, or slightly less safely with direct fire Shuriken. Attempting to hit them with a melee weapon is usually a bad idea, as it both exposes the Assassin to their friends and puts her in range of either their backpack jets or their main weapon, which will both kill an Assassin before she kills them. *Avoid stacking Assassins on your team. If your team already has an Assassin, consider switching to a different class temporarily. Don't worry - even if you switch classes in the middle of a match, you keep your purchased upgrades. *A Gunners Slam ability can be nearly fatal if he sees you. *If you aren't patient, don't play an Assassin, you won't be much help to your team if you keep running into a fight and dying. *AGAINST AN ASSASSIN: A Level 3 Armor Upgrade will allow you to survive most assassination attempts until they assassin is level 3. This lets you catch the Assassin off guard and leads to hilarious "WTF" moments if you can catch the Assassin on mic. Recent Press Interview Press Quote 1: (when asked her thoughts on the new instant replay system) (Stared at reporter until reporter made uncomfortable.) Press Quote 2: (when asked to stomp her foot once if in favor of the new instant replay rule and twice if not in favor) (Stared angrily at reporter until reporter withdrew request.) Press Quote 3: (After another reporter made joke about her being 'great girlfriend material' on account of her being mute) (Assassin cloaked herself. Seconds later reporter was physically beaten by unseen assailant. MNC officials deny any correlation between the two incidents.) Personal Information Deadly, quiet, invisible. The Assassin has become one of the most popular combatants on MNC due to her acrobatic kills and cool cloaking ability. While unable (or unwilling) to speak (MNC scientists don’t know for sure) the Assassin carries out her duties with dignity and grace, killing quickly and seldom “showboating” like some of her teammates. Though a menacing and mysterious figure she appears at times protective of her teammates, but never at the expense of a win. Though she seems to have a thorough sense of justice make no mistake, she is not a woman to be crossed, even by a teammate. Most of her fellow athletes keep their distance when off the field, save for the occasional awkward approach by the Heavy Weapons Specialist or Tank. In recent years there has been quite a bit of controversy surrounding the Assassin. Some scientists in MNC have reported an unusually high number of instances involving insubordination, with some Assassins even taking unauthorized leaves of absence from the team. Some have begun to worry that the Assassin clones are getting more difficult to control. Top management at MNC have downplayed the concerns, reasoning that her popularity with the fans is worth any such inconvenience. When the Assassin dreams she dreams of a society that throws off its self-imposed shackles, unafraid to live as free men and women without the comfort and safety of a predictable existence. Silent by choice, she keeps mute so that her works will not betray her feelings towards the ruling overclass. Most of all she dreams of living as an Outlander, of raising children with a likeminded male warrior who rather die a free man than be consumerist slave. *'Notable DNA' :Mary Lou Retton, Michelle Yeoh, Charlotte Corday *'Likes' :Independent thinkers, substance over style, being feared, the roar of the crowd, the rush of the kill *'Dislikes' :Rampant consumerism, cowardice, arrogance, being “owned” 500px Category:Pros Category:Characters